1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing component for a hydrodynamic clutch device, especially for a hydrodynamic torque converter, having a friction surface region for a converter lock-up clutch of the clutch device being provided on a first side of the housing component positionable or positioned facing the interior of the clutch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art hydrodynamic torque converter is known from German reference DE 44 23 640 A1, whose housing is assembled from two components. Furthermore, this hydrodynamic torque converter comprises a converter lock-up clutch with a clutch piston which is axially movable in the interior of the converter. Both the clutch piston and the housing lid have friction surfaces positioned to face each other. A clutch plate coupled to a turbine wheel for rotation and possessing respective counter-friction surfaces is arranged between the friction surfaces of the housing lid and the clutch piston and can be clamped therebetween. In such hydrodynamic torque converters, the friction surfaces on the clutch piston and on the housing lid are customarily produced in one machining operation to achieve the necessary surface quality--in other words an optimum surface roughness--in the region of these friction surfaces. The production of these friction surfaces via a machining operation using machining processing is disadvantageous in that it is costly to carry out and in that it results in eventual problems with wear of the clutch plate lining and also problems with the evenness of the friction surfaces that can be achieved.